Rio:Scarlett Witch
by Sofia Song
Summary: The Scarlett Witch is one of the most powerful being in the universe,with unimaginable power. When the alien spices of Zirus set their eyes on the destroying the Milky Way,they are face with a threat,a Scarlett Witch living on the planet earth.When they discover that this Scarlett Witch hasn't discover her powers,they would do anything to eliminate her.


Hey guys!Finally back with a new story. This story is based on Scarlett Witch From the Avengers,hope you guys enjoys this!:)

In the far reaches of space,lies a planet known only as Aipo. The planet inhabitants were a group of highly intelligent alien species known as Zirus.

They heavily resembles the human fantasy creature,the Dragon,except that they were real and not just a fantasy. This species had proud themselves as the destroyer of galaxies,having destroyed more than a hundred galaxies.

Their next target,the Milky way,but there was a problem. There is only one being in existence that has the power to stop them and that being is none other than the Scarlet Witch and unfortunately for them,this being lives on a planet in the milky way,a planet known as Earth.

Sir,we have located out next target,The Milky Way.

A sinister laugh followed,before a reply came in.

Good,we set course for The Milky Way now,we Will make a quick one out of this galaxy.

Silence followed,as they were hesitant to inform their leader the bad news.

We have detected a...Scarlett Witch living on planet earth which is in the Milky Way.

A growl came,than a reply.

I sense her….she doesn't know what power she has…..before we can destroy this galaxy,we need to eliminate her first.

Silence as they listened to their leader.

Eliminate her,at any cost,if you fail,there will be consequences.

… Scarlett Witch...

Dawn Of Evil

New York City,USA…

The arrival of the sun marks the start of another day in the Big Apple or better known as New York City.

The morning rush hour soon began,roads were jammed packed with cars and every single street were crowded with birds trying to get work.

Subway stations were like ant nest and the birds were like the ants,entering the subway station and then through a complicated series of tunnels, they emerge from another subway station,just like how an ant nest works.

At the New York LaGuardia International Airport,many paparazzi had gathered outside the main entrance of terminal 2 to cover a live news and among the reporters from different channels,was A female blue Macaw named Jewel,she was wearing a skinny jeans,a pair of black converse and plain white shirt with a leather jacket.

Jewel was a reporter for Channel 8 news,she and her cameraman was at the airport to cover the news of a potential bomb in the terminal. Her cameramen was a Red Macaw,who was almost twice her side,his bigger profile is necessary when it comes to carrying the camera.

"We got some information coming in from the police that the bomb squad had confirmed that the bomb threat is false,back to you guys at the news station,"Jewel reported,with one wing holding a microphone and the other wing gesturing at the airport terminal that was barricaded off by police.

Jewel continue to hold the microphone in her wing and state at the camera until her heard the 'magic words come from her cameramen."And….we are off air,"Jewel's cameramen alerted her and immediately, She placed her microphone back down and started stretching her wing.

"My muscles are starting to cramp from holding that microphone in front of my beak for a whole hour!"Jewel complained to no one in particular as she walked towards their news van to get herself a drink.

Jewel's cameramen followed her to their news van and he started packing up their equipments. "What are you complaining about?at least you don't have to hold a 10 kg camera for a whole hour!"Jewel's cameramen replied to her complain 28th his own complain.

"Are you complaining to me?,"Jewel stated as she took a sip of an isotonic drink,with an eyebrow raised."Jake,It isn't my fault that you forgot to bring the tripod for your camera,in fact,i even reminded you to bring it!"

Jewel's cameramen who she had identified as Jake opened his beak and lifted a wing up but no words came out from his mouth as he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Let's pack up quickly,we don't want to get caught in a jam,"Jewel stated,with a casual smirk on her face. As she walked past Jake,she gave him a quick pet on his shoulders.

"Jewel Gunderson?"A voice filled with uncertainty asked,in the form of shouting as the area was very,very,very noisy.

Jewel looked around in curiosity to find the person who called her name. Soon,she saw three birds approaching her,one of them was a Red Macaw who looked quite old,most likely about twice her age. The red Macaw wore a smart outfit,complete with a suite and a tie.

Beside him,was two other red macaws,this two red Macaw were much younger and more beefy and they had that threatening look. 'Wow,who is this Bird?must be someone important since he has his own bodyguard' Jewel thought in her head as the three figures came to a stop in front of her.

"Hello,"Jewel greeted them,her voice was trembling a bit,giving away the fact that she was nervous. "Did you call me?"

"Yes,"The elder Bird who stood in between his bodyguards replied. "My name is Professor Benjamin Paterson,"he introduced himself as he extended out a wing as a friendly gesture.

"My name is Jewel Gunderson,"Jewel introduced herself even though the professor clearly already knows her. Jewel and the professor exchanged wing shakes with each other when Jewel starts to find him familiar.

"You look familiar,"Jewel stated with her head cocked and her eyes looking up in the sky,which was a typical body language of someone who's trying to recall a memory.

"Oh I remember now!"Jewel exclaimed as she snapped wings. "You're Professor Paterson as in The Professor Paterson?"

"Yap,"The professor smiled as he nod his head. "You remember me now?"

"Of course!"Jewel shouted. "I interviewed you once back in 2011 at Gold Coast Australia when you were there for the international Science Convention!"

"But there's one thing I don't understand,"Jewel said,with her right wing running against her chin. "What is it?"The professor questioned.

"Why would you remember me?"Jewel stated. "That interview happened five years ago and you had been interviewed many times in this five years,you would had forgotten about me."

The Professor laughed before he replied,"I always remember the interviewers who made their interview interesting and ask unique questions instead of asking the same old question as everyone else which really made me felt like a broken recorded."

Jewel smiled at the professor's words and said,"I will take that as a compliment."

"So why are you here in New York?"Jewel asked,her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm here for the international Science fair 2016,"The Professor replied. Jewel's eyes widen when she heard the Professor's words,"Wait the International science fair is in New York?" She exclaimed.

"Yap,"The Professor replied,"It will beheld on this weekend."

Jewel heart sunk a little was she realized that the weekend was only two days away,the tickets for the science convention would most likely be sold out.

She was a science feel and anything that had to do with science interest her. She wasn't able to attend the last Science Convention due to her work and this year when she didn't had work on the day of the Science Convention,she forgot to buy herself a ticket.

The Professor noticed and asked,"What's with the long face?"

"I finally don't have to work on the day of the Convention but I forgot to get myself a ticket,"Jewel replied her face frowning with anger at herself. "Looks like this Science Geek is going to miss another Science Convention."

The Professor smiled and reached into his pocket and took out an envelope,he handed the envelope to Jewel who accepted it without even knowing what it is. She looked at the Professor with eyes filled with curiosity.

"What's this?"Jewel asked,as she fumbled around the envelope in her wings.

"It's a VIP invitation for the Science Convention,"The Professor replied. The Professor words made Jewel felt like gold miner who had just discovered a gold mine,the happiness she was feeling at the moment could only be described like that.

"Thank you very match!"Jewel shouted as she shook the Processors wing continuously. In all of her happiness, she was feeling something,it was like something was trying to communicate with her.

Her happy mood was gone almost immediately,she stood still on the ground as he eyes wandered around. The Professor noticed something was wrong and tried to communicate with her but to no avail.

Jewel was feeling something she never felt before in her whole life,she felt like everything around her was communicating with her,she felt like she could read people's mind.

But what finally caught her attention was a yellow taxi they drove past them. It wasn't really the Taxi that interest her,but the passenger inside the taxi.

She didn't had any idea how,but she was somehow about to extract information from the passengers mind just by staring at him and the information she was getting want good ones.

Her eyes widened in terror and her beak dropped opened in fear. In her mind,she only had one thought,the thought she had somehow extracted from the passenger...The Real bomb,is in terminal 2... It didn't felt real for her but at the same time she knows that it wasn't a dream.

With that thought,Jewel snapped out of the trance she was in and she was finally able to hear the professor. "Are you alright?"The professor asked as he saw Jewel breaking out in cold sweats.

Jewel didn't reply instead she kept chanting,"The Bomb is in terminal 2"

"What are you talking about?"The professor questioned,but he was ignored by Jewel who just walked past him to a near by police officer.

"MDM,please stand back from the line,"The police officer instructed Jewel,but she didn't comply.

"Listen to me,the real bomb is in terminal 2 you need to get everyone out of that terminal now!"Jewel exclaimed,the officer stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"How did you know that?"The officer questioned,with his head cocked.

Jewel was enraged,she shouted,"That doesn't matter!you have to get everyone out of that terminal before it's too late!"

"MDM,clam down I need more information,"The Officer said in a calm manner in an attempt to clam Jewel down.

Then,all of a sudden,a big explosion sent shock waves through the entire airport,the shock wave from the explosion was so strong that windows were shattered,some vehicles even got overturned and almost everyone was knock right of their talons.

That was followed by the heavy pungent of toxic fumes which was accompanied by a strong wave of heat. Everyone was in shock

Jewel slowly stood back up on her talons and in from of her was the most terrifying sight ever,the whole terminal 2 building was disintegrated by the bomb and the remaining structure was on fire,thick black smoke was bellowing into sky,making it almost visible in every part of New York.

Jewel could only watch with shock and her beak hang wide open..


End file.
